Teacher
by Dawn Rei Faun
Summary: AU. The fanfic’s really NC17, but since  doesn’t allow that, it’ll be rated R. Either that, or this’ll be edited. Anyway, it’s an epistolary written by a student and his substitute teacher. YAOI! And if you hate that, go read 99.9 of the other stories her
1. S Matsumo III T Masaki, IIII

_Well, I bet this is something you've never seen in Tenchi fandom, before—a yaoi fanfic (well, there was two others written by someone years ago, but...)! Anyway, this is an AU fanfic, takes place in early 20th century Japan. And it's an epistolary, which I've never written before._

_This is actually based on parts of a movie I've seen, called "The Lover," which is based on the novel, "L'Amant," by Marguerite Duras. I actually couldn't watch the rest of that movie because of the softcore porn..._

_So, it WILL have SEX in it (gasp), so if you're uncomfortable with Tenchi Muyo m/m sex, then go read something else._

_Otherwise, I don't own anyone. At all._

_Enjoy!_

_Dear Brother..._

I've finally arrived here in Okayama.

It's such a small town, much different from Tokyo. Here I can finally pursue my dreams of being a teacher. I know you understand. I doubt our father would understand. We all know how he is.

Anyway, I am okay. I am trying to find a place to stay. A friend whom I've met on the train had told me that his sister works at a sushi bar and can offer me a place to stay, provided that I work there as well. I know you're laughing at me, because I can't cook worth a damn. I'm going to check it out, though. I'll get back to you at that.

There's only one schoolhouse in this small town. The younger children have to be taught outside near a shrine. This schoolhouse is for the older students, from the ages of fourteen to eighteen. I will be teaching them. I admit I am nervous. I think I'll do well.

I must go. I'm going to check out that sushi bar.  
__

Yours, S. Matsumo

* * *

March 18, 1910

Dear journal...

My name is Tenchi Masa I finally have something to write my thoghts thoughts on! You! My grandfather gave me a journal to write on, even though I'm not yet seventeen. He knew I wanted to be a writer, so he said, "This is to write your thoughts on."

Well, I guess you're wondering who I am. My name is Tenchi Masaki. Like I said before, I'm almost seventeen. I live in the town of Okayama. It's a very small town. But it's nice. My grandfather is a sh Shinto priest who owns a shrine. My Dad and I live in the house just across from there, so we three live together. My mother passed away when I was born. Even though I've never seen her, Dad and Grandpa would tell stories about her.

School for me is okay bad okay sometimes good tolerable. I mean, I have friends, like Ryoko, Aye (which I'll tell you about later). I was good in everything except history, trigonometry, and science.

Actually that's most of the stuff, but I never cared for any of that stuff. I don't want to be a doctor. I want to be a writer, as I've explained before.

I said I would talk about my friends. Well they consist of two girls and one guy. One of the girls, Ryoko, is somewhat of a tomboy. She really doesn't take crap from anyone or anything. She follows by her own rules. Another is Ayeka. She's what someone would call "girly-girl," because she's polite, kind, obedient. She comes from a well-to-do family. Many girls at our school don't like her because they think she's snotty (Ryoko and her, being completely different from each other, tend to fight sometimes). But once you get to meet her, she's actually very nice and generous. Then the guy is named Amagasaki. He's overweight, and that's an understatement! And he thinks about food all the time! But he's a cool friend.

Well I don't know what to write about, so I'll just

So this is my very first journal entry. Well can I write about? I guess I can tell you what went on today. Well here goes.

We all found out for sometime that one day we were going to have a substitute teacher. Well that day was today. Now everyone was excited! No one has ever had a teacher to substitute another before, in fact we all had to ask our regular teacher (Mr. Toshito) what a substitute teacher was. Mr. Toshito was supposed to leave for a couple of weeks because his wife is expecting. Thank god. Because we really don't like him.

I'll explain what happened.

There I was at school, sitting with my friends, conversing about out substitute teacher that would arrive in a few minutes.

"Tenchi, what do you think about having a substitute teacher?" Ayeka asks me.

"He can go fornicate himself," Ryoko mutters. "He won't even teach us shit."

"Ryoko! Language!" Ayeka scolds. "What if he's nice?!"

"What if he's not?"

"He may even be a SHE! Well, anyway, you never cared about your studies before..." I can still remember Ayeka frowning after she said. Besides not seeing a teacher replacing another, we never see a woman teacher.

"I don't."

"Well..." I say. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"Well," Amagasaki begins, "as long as he doesn't keep me from eating, I'm fine!"

We all stare at him.

Suddenly Mr. Toshito walks in the room. "Students, we have a teacher here to continue what I've been teaching you. Come on in, Mr. Matsumo."

Then, he comes in. Surprisingly, he doesn't look too much older than us. He's tall...and he has light brown hair.

"Hi!" Mr. Matsumo greets us. "I'm glad to finally meet you."

"Oh...my..." Now hearts appear in Ayeka's eyes!

"...God you're stupid," I hear Ryoko mutter to her.

And I simply laugh.

So that's what happened today. Pretty weird, don't you think?

Well, my Dad's calling me for dinner. I have to go now.

_Yours, Tenchi Masaki_

* * *

_  
March 20_

_Dear Journal..._

Remember when I talked about my substitute teacher?

Well, he's a very nice man, but boy is he strict! He gives us a lot of homework and pop quizzes the next day. Since many of them were science and history, I fail miserably. Already many of us hate him.

Tonight, he's making us write a six-paragraph essay on the sun Goddess Amaterasu. When I was little, Grandpa used to tell me all about the myths and legends of the Shinto gods and goddesses.

I regret not listening to him...

Well, I really should go and finish this essay.

_Yours, Tenchi Masaki  
_

_

* * *

March 21_

_Dear Journal..._

Last night, I tell Dad and Grandpa that I'm having trouble at school. Grandpa suggests that I get a tutor. But do you know how expensive that is? I'll just have to work my way through this. So today, I sigh, walking to the stop where the trolley usually comes to take me home. See, the distance between my school and my home is great. On my way, I see Ayeka staring at something or someone. Being a curious person that I am, I walk over to her to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Usually the old folks look down on us, Tenchi, but they seemed to like Mr. Matsumo," Ayeka answers. And indeed, we did see the old women laughing with Mr. Matsumo.

"Well, he's only a couple of years older than us," I reply.

"Amazing!"

"Where's Amagasaki and Ryoko?"

"They already walked home."

There are times that I tell them and Ayeka that they are lucky. Ryoko's and Amagasaki's homes are only just around the corner. Mine is a mile and a half away. Ayeka's home is far too, but her father's chauffer comes with his carriage to pick her up.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Tenchi," she smiles, walking away. I respond with a wave.

Suddenly I hear a bell.

"Oh crap!" I shout. It was the trolley. By the time I run back to the stop it was too late. It was long gone...

I got angry because now I couldn't go home! As I said before, my home is a mile in a half away.

Now this is where things became strange...

I hear someone say, "You need a ride home?"

I look up, and to my surprise it was Mr. Matsumo!

"Y-yeah," I answer.

And he smiles, "Well hop on!"

"Hop on?"

"My bike..." And there was his bike...

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me man, I let people much heavier than you on my bike..." he jokes.

"Well, all right..." and I hop on.

_(Tenchi is called downstairs for a moment)_

Anyway, unfortunately he couldn't take me home right away. I found out that he works at a sushi bar to support himself. Plus the sushi bar is halfway between the school and my home.

So we arrive at the sushi bar. It's a pretty weird place.

"Sagami!" A woman shouts at Mr. Matsumo. "I'm glad you're back, because I really need help down here!"

_So that's his name?_ I thought.

"Too noisy down here," he mutters. Then he smiles. "Let's go upstairs to my room!"

Now I'm still shocked. My sub is really smart and knows a lot of things, and yet he works and live in a small sushi bar?!

We walk upstairs, the space becoming narrower the higher we go. I have the nerve to ask, "You actually live here?"

"Well, I'm not from around here so..."

His room is small and simple. There's a small window; the paper on it was torn a little. To our right, there's a small table with only a cup and a flower. Three black pillows surround the table. To our left was his futon. And right next to us was another table, loaded with papers, books and whatnot. He must use this as a desk. He steps in first, and puts his bag and books down on the "desk." Then he turns to me and says, "Well, make yourself at home." He looks around. "In fact, you can sit here, and take out your homework. Keep yourself busy."

I nod and sit down on former table. I watch him take off his vest and tie, and tie on an apron. Then I look away and take out my book. The homework assignment he gave us was to read a short story and answer the questions at the end.

Then he speaks up, "Well, I'm gonna go do my job, so just finish the homework, and if you need help, I'll be up here later." I can only nod. I don't know, but maybe...everytime I try to speak, words collapse.

An hour later, I was stuck at the first question. It really wasn't a hard or a boring story. The questions weren't impossible. But God, it was it so noisy down there. How does Mr. Matsumo manage to come up with lesson plans there?

A knock interrupts my thoughts. He enters. "How are you doing?" He sits down beside me and glances at my work, or lack thereof. He raises one eyebrow at me. "Come on, Tenchi. These questions aren't THAT hard."

Luckily for me, I was able to find my voice this time, so I reply, "I can't concentrate, Mr. Matsumo." I think he knew what I was talking about, because he glanced down on the floor (you can hear what the woman downstairs was saying). Then he sighs. "Well—"

But I interrupt him. "How do you do it?"

He stares straight at me and replies, "You learn to adapt." He then slides the book over to him, so we can share the book. "You pretend that the only person in the world is you, so that you can easily block all the sounds, and other senses." He hands me a bowl of rice and sushi and grins. "Or are you hungry?"

I laugh nervously. I was pretty hungry, so I thank him. He didn't need to help anyone anymore that night, so we read through the story together, and helped me with the questions. Afterwards, he took me home, in the bleak darkness. But I didn't think he minded at all.

He asked me if I wanted him to take me to the sushi bar again, for tutoring. I gladly said yes! And it's free. I asked Grandpa and Dad if I could go there after school, and they allow it.

So, not only will I do better in school, but it's free. I'm definitely going tomorrow.

Well, I'm tired. School is tomorrow and I want to be up and ready then.

I'll write to you again, soon!

_Yours, Tenchi_

* * *

_March 22_

_Dear Brother,_

I'm sorry I haven't been able to write to you. Just busy preparing for lesson plans and working at the sushi bar. I really like teaching at the school.

Oh sure, the students probably hate me because I'm very strict on them. But to move up at the top one has to be challenged in education. Though we were lucky, we've always had the strictest teachers, haven't we?

I'm tutoring a student already in the sushi bar. He's really great in literature, but he needs help on some other subjects. Well, it's late, and since the trolley doesn't run anymore tonight, I'll have to take the student home.

Write back to me—and ask mother to write to me, too!

_  
Your brother, S. Matsumo_

__

(Well, that's it for now. Stay tuned!)


	2. S Matsumo III to IV, T Masaki IV to VI

_I'm back! And like I've said before, I own nothing._

_Thanks koriandrStar for the review. I'll try and update this faster!_

_March 30_

_Dear Journal…_

I'm glad to finally write to you again. After nights and days of essay assignments, the off-days are finally here and I have more time to myself. On our days off from school, Amagasaki and I usually swim in the rivers next to Grandpa's shrine. There is a river that ends to a small waterfall. We mostly swim at the one nearest to Grandpa's shrine.

As Amagasaki took off most of his clothes earlier today, he asked me, "Has Mr. Matsumo been tutoring you lately?"

It's been a more than a week since I've first been to the sushi bar with him. I've really been doing much better on my schoolwork. I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping Amagasaki.

But for some reason, I kept thinking that Amagasaki should just find someone else...

I responded, "Why?"

"Because my mom's gonna kick my ass if she finds out I'm doing bad at school again…"

I sighed. That's the only reason why he's asking for my help… "But you can't fit on his bike…"

Amagasaki sighed exasperatedly at me and retorted, "That's what the trolley is for!"

I admit I'm a little naïve at times, so I said, "Oh…"

He then ran to a rock and jumped off, splashing into the river, but not before shouting, "GERONIMO!!!"

He made such a huge splash that he nearly got _me_ wet. I took off most of my clothes and jumped in as well. Sometimes I like to go through the waterfall, because it leads to a cave. In turn it leads you to a small cliff, where you see a small lake at the bottom. So I decided to go. I told Amagasaki that I'll be back and I went through the waterfall. The cave was dark, and I was freezing, but I didn't mind. Eventually I walked out of the cave and gazed at the beautiful lake that was in front of me. The water was as clear as glass and the sunlight gave me the warmth I needed after going through that cold and dark cave.

Then I saw something different.

A nude girl with long brown hair jumped into the lake. I'm a very prudent person, so I blushed and looked away. Just then, a bird flew by. It was the most beautiful dove I've ever seen. It flew with swift and with grace, rivaling that of a geisha, down to the girl. And this is where things get weird. I began to see not breasts, but _male genitals_! And the even weirder part was, when this guy turned around….

It was Mr. Matsumo! His long wet locks covering his warm brown eyes, petting the little dove, while holding a towel with his slim yet muscular arm. And I could see his long hair dripping down to his chest AND his rear…

For some odd reason…(this is going to sound wrong)...I just couldn't look away. Really I couldn't. I just felt strange the entire time—especially down to my shorts. Just writing about it now is making me feel strange again all of a sudden…

Well, anyway, I heard Amagasaki yell out my name…

I can't finish this…I think I need a cold shower…

See you.

_Yours, Tenchi_

* * *

_April 1_

_Dear Mom..._

I know you are worried about me. I can hear you crying now, wondering if anyone would attack me while walking back to my residence. Don't worry, I can protect myself. Really, it's happened before. I really like the students here. They probably do not like me though. I tend to be strict at them. I'm already tutoring a student. His name is Tenchi, very great writer.

I'm not sure why, but I asked him about my being too strict. Surprisingly he responded, "I think that as bad as it is, it'll prepare us later in the real world, so, well, I'm okay with it." He also said to do what I feel is right. I actually consider him a friend already. He's very polite and all. I wonder why he's not dating any of the girls in his class. I bet people here are more conservative about that type of stuff.

I really want to help these students, mom. If I could—heck even if I were busy, I'd still tutor them. Ah well. I'm going to go now.

Please write back. And for the love of god, please ask Dad to forgive me and write to me sometime!

_Your reckless son, S. Matsumo._

* * *

_April 2 _

_Hello Journal…_

I'm doing something I haven't done before—_bringing you to school with me._

Well, I just don't think I can see Mr. Matsumo the same way again after what happened at the lake. Looking at a young male teacher that way should repulse me…

But it doesn't.

I'm sitting down, taking notes on his lectures, thinking (or should be thinking) about the human body. I'm looking at Amagasaki. He seems to be stressed. Maybe he needs Mr. Matsumo's help after all.

I'll write to you later. I'm taking a lot of notes!

* * *

Okay, maybe bringing you to the school was bad idea. Ryoko snatched you away and tried to look inside! Well, it's nighttime. I'm very weary, but before I hit the sack, I have to tell you about what happened after school. 

I tried to reassure Amagasaki that Mr. Matsumo wouldn't mind helping him. I know by now that when he's not teaching, he can be a really great friend, right?

"But what if he doesn't care?" he panicked, pacing back in forth in front of me.

To get him to stop, I grabbed his shoulders and shook him slightly. "Stop panicking," I replied.

"Anything wrong?" We both looked up and saw Mr. Matsumo looking down at us. I don't know why, but I turned away almost embarrassed. But for Amagasaki's sake, I pulled myself back together.

"Um..." I stammered, glancing back and forth at Amagasaki and Mr. Matsumo. "Amagasaki said that...that he ne—"

"Help?" he inquired, almost as if he was reading my mind.

I turned to Amagasaki, mentally begging him to say something. He's the one that needed help, right?

Well, Mr. Matsumo smiled gently. "Sure, the more the merrier, eh?" He gave him a nudge and they both laughed. I simply stood there, wondering why I'm so nervous. So we took the trolley.

We were studying history today. I take back what I said earlier. I think I kinda like history. It's very interesting, you know? We have a very interesting (and sometimes bloody) past that spanned four to five millennia! And it's surprising how quickly we modernized. Just half a century ago we were wearing kimonos, living in small houses, sailing on small boats, playing traditional music and watching kabuki. And now—at least us young people—I'm wearing pants, girls have their hair in a bun. In cities—from what I've heard, women are wearing long dresses with frilly stuff on them and wearing long boots and stockings. And earrings. And there are electric lights! There's something called a nickelodeon where you can peak in and see moving cards and you can see stuff move! Even my dad loves ragtime. Some of the wealthy have automobiles now. The trolley here wasn't even around when I was a toddler. Ayeka is fluent in English and German.

It's really interesting. Amagasaki likes the part where Mr. Matsumo talks about how our military and weaponry have advanced in such a short time. According to him, the army was modeled after Germany and the navy the British. Just five years ago we defeated Russia in one battle because we wanted Korea. I feel sad for the Russian solders. I heard things aren't going well in Russia right now. More than a decade ago we defeated China. I feel bad for them too. I think there's civil unrest there as well.

Well, Amagasaki decided to change the subject. "Are you married?" he suddenly asked Mr. Matsumo. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Nope, a pure bachelor, Sagami grinned. And the two started laughing. I just sat there, smiling at the two. They have so many things in common, like sumo or violent kabuki.

Amagasaki looked up a page in a book. I'm not sure what it was, but he didn't look too happy about it. He blurted out, pointing at the page, "Why did samurai use to do each other?"

I suddenly spit out my drink at that. They both looked up at me, wondering if something was wrong. Sagami looked up at that page, and answered, albeit a little hesitant, "It's called _Shudo_. It was...um...normal for them to do that, you understand?"

"No, and I don't think I want to..."

"Okay then."

It was really puzzling. Not because Amagasaki asked that question—he saw the print on that page—but because I was so bothered by it. Grandpa said that they do that stuff and I was never bothered by it. But when Mr. Mastumo says it...strange feelings appear. And then I thought about why Sagami isn't married.

I should go, stuff like this is freaking me out.

_Yours Truly, Tenchi_

* * *

_April 5_

_Dear Mom and Brother..._

What's wrong with Dad? Is he ill or something?

I'm asking that because I haven't heard from him at all. Is he that angry at me for running off? I would really love to know. If you hadn't noticed already, I am very angry and frustrated about the fact that he won't even WRITE to me!

Please get back to me on this.

_S. Matsumo_

* * *

_April 7 _

_Journal..._

I know it's late at night, but I can't sleep anymore. No words can express how scared stiff I am, but I'll try anyway. I had a very eerie dream. And I remember it well.

I was lying down on my bed, sleeping. There was a ghostly male voice. "Tenchi….Tenchi…" I woke up to the voice, but as I sat up, all I can see was pitch black. Just then, a finger touched my mouth. "Shhh…" the voice whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Before I could say anything, lips locked with mine furiously. I was pushed back into the bed and felt massive weight on top of me. I tried to fight the person off, but I couldn't. The lips clamped my neck. I couldn't help but gasping. Hands ran down to my sides, and from there to my thighs.

And I don't know if I really should say this, but one of the hands touched me…down there. It was at that moment when light returned to reveal this person.

Journal…the person was Mr. Matsumo.

You know the worst part was, when I woke up, I felt really weird down to my trousers. So much that my you-know-what was sticking up like a tree.

What's happening to me? Why did this dream involve him?

I need some sleep, but I'm afraid that I have this kind of dream again...

___Your frightened friend,_

___Tenchi_


End file.
